


Mischief and a Merman

by Grubbutts



Series: Mini Fic Jamboree [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, and finding your son, director dante, mermaid dirk, snooping around in an aquarium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Dante goes to the aquarium and gets really bored, but then he finds an open 'staff only' door and goes snooping.





	Mischief and a Merman

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo I saw u were looking for prompts owo. So here's one uwu. Stumbling off at an aquarium and seeing something (or someONE) you weren't meant to see. Blatant mermaid prompt but ya know. Maybe some guardians since you already have an au for that. Ur choice buddy. ~Anonymous

Kids press their fingers and noses against the cool glass, wide smiles and bright eyes that reflect the creatures swimming before them. They holler and giggle, crowding together and pointing at the “Nemo’s” and “Dory’s”. The great barrier reef section, fish and animals from the south pacific, bright and colorful. 

Dante stands far behind, hands in his pocket, the fish reflecting off his shades. It was a decision made on a whim, coming here, it had just been a while since he’s seen some cool looking fish dudes. But it’s actually getting quite boring.

He walks around from exhibit and tank, glancing and watching at both fish and visitors alike.

This blows.

It’s not like he goes out that often should hoard of fans crowd around him or Hollywood socialites turn their nose to him, but being a normal person going to an aquarium should be fun. Or at the very least interesting. But no, it’s boring as hell and he wants to go home.

So Dante huffs and sighs, turning and begins walking how of the dark exhibit. His shoes click against the vinyl flooring, echoing through the halls, lights getting dimmer and people thinning out. He gets to one section of the hallway that otherwise wouldn’t be peculiar, however there’s a door off to the side, one of those employees only doors that are designed to blend into the scenery.

It’s cracked open.

There’s really only one choice at stake here, and Dante slips through. Pipes line the ceilings, fluorescent lights shining and buzzing in Dante’s ears. He’s not exactly worried about what to do here, if someone spots him he’s a famous director, what the fuck are they gonna do.

Probably kick him out and give him bad publicity but he’s too intrigued to care.

Dante travels down the halls, avoiding the voices of others and following random signs. There’s one in particular, “Rehab Tank” that he decides to follow on yet another whim.

It’s the best decision he’s made in his life.

He creeps into another room, far wider with a large cylindrical tank in the middle but it’s dark, there’s no windows. There’s a few stairs with a platform to the side, connecting it. Dante climbs those stairs and peaks over the ledge of the tank, wondering if there’s anything in there, and if there is how big is it?

Turns out there is something in there, and it’s human sized, because it’s partially human shape.

Dante puts the shades on the top of his head to get a better look, peering closer at the figure that seems to be staring back at him below the surface.

A cute face, blonde looking hair frills and gills along his neck, bright orange eyes and scales, a colorful tail of red and oranges. There even seems to be a few bio-luminescent lights that sparkle on his tail. The frills and fins lower down look uneven though, torn edges and muddied colors, thin, almost like they’re falling apart.

Dante leans back and sees a clipboard nearby and he takes it, reading it over. They have no idea what he is besides a merman, but they do know he has a bad case of fin rot.

He looks back into the tank and the merman as poked the top of his head out, watching Dante and tilting his head curiously with a quiet chirp.

“Hey lil man,” Dante says quietly, reaching his hand out towards the merman. Does he need to sniff him first like dogs do? Apparently, as the merman scoots closer and sniffs his hand, before opening his mouth wide, exposing his sharp teeth, and lightly latching onto Dante’s hand. He looks up at him with those unnaturally big eyes.

Dante decides in that moment that perhaps this aquarium could use some funding for a while, and maybe after that a jailbreak of sorts. He’ll have to look into building a large tank at home, because there’s not a chance in hell he’s going to simply leave this guy all alone in a gross hidden tank or to be ogled by tourists after today.

He’s going to adopt a fucking merman.


End file.
